


"Hello" [An Open Letter to my Readers]

by MoonSmoothUp



Category: No Fandom
Genre: How Do I Tag, I mention little space in this, Letter, Not A Fanfiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSmoothUp/pseuds/MoonSmoothUp
Summary: A letter to anyone who has read my works and wondered who I am.





	"Hello" [An Open Letter to my Readers]

Hello everyone,

I know this isn't typical of me to post something like this, but there's something I've felt the need to post recently. I'm sure some of you may remember when this account was called “INeedJisoosChrist” when I went by various pseudonyms such as 1004, Jung Angel, and then Jung. I've never shared who I really am on her because I wasn't comfortable with little space being connected to me directly, especially in the beginning before any of my friends who read my works knew about it. I've long been afraid of what people think of me, especially since little space isn't exactly widely accepted. I didn't share much of myself on here because I was afraid of seeming to similar to my main account. As a result, I felt that my readers were only seeing a small piece of me.

However, I am ready to officially reintroduce myself to you, because I'm not afraid to admit my interests anymore.

Let me start over. Hi, my name is Jay. All the times I put covers and trailers up on my works and credit them to my “friend” ParagonDeLurid (formerly MusicManiac555 and MatokiBoy555), they were actually made by me because ParagonDeLurid is my main account. I kept that a secret because I was ashamed of being a little and writing about little space. While, in the beginning, I didn't mind hiding everything, it slowly became a major pain in the ass. I had to make sure that the interests I talked about on the two accounts didn't overlap, so they didn't seem to similar. I was quite paranoid, actually.

But I want to be able to talk about my interests, and be able to actually give the reason I'm not posting here much at the moment.

I have a new chaptered story on ParagonDeLurid, actually, a BTS and Skyrim crossover that I'm really passionate about. It's the most fun I've had writing something in a long time, I love including my own personal lore and being able to write about both a band and a game I love. I wanted to tell you why I haven't posted in ages and that may not post too frequently for a bit. I have some little space one shots in the works right now, but none of them are finished.

And I wanted you guys to know that I'm not just a one dimensional person who _only_ writes about cgl (because I _have_ gotten a comment or two in the past asking why I only write that, and this is why). There is so much more to me than that.

I love video games (Warcraft, Skyrim, Dark Souls 3). I am a huge fantasy nerd. I love ghost stories even though they make it hard for me to sleep. I have several chronic illnesses. I'm a huge rock music fan. I'm Christian. I have a YouTube channel. I'm an artist and amateur photographer. I'm mentally ill. _And..._ I'm a little.

Nothing is going to change, I'm still going to post my little space fics here and my video game/non-cgl kpop fics on PDL. The only thing that will really change is the fact I'll be linking the accounts together. Meaning I'll be posting my social media links here, and be including this account on the list of my links posted on my main account. Well, and the fact that I won't be using a pseudonym anymore.

This turned out much longer than I intended it to be, so I will be going now. I'm so happy that I was finally able to share this with you guys and finally able to sign off as I should have all along.

 

Signed,

~Jay~

 


End file.
